Solar Moon And Celestial Moon
by Lynn luvya
Summary: King Darien And Queen Serena had two oldest daughters, twins named Kagome and Kikyou. A war is started one day when Naraku attacks. As the years pass the war still goes on with no end in sight. It's up to them to end a war and save the once they love.
1. Chapter 1

Solar Moon and Celestial Moon

By: Lynnluvya

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!!

Note: Hey everyone I know that I haven't updated in a long time but I will be very soon. I'm also redoing all of the chapters that are already up and changing a few things as well so read and let me know what you think. I'm redoing a lot of the thing that I had in here to start with and changing them. Also If you see this same story on Xinsane_girlX's account thats my old one and I forgot the password to the e-mail account I used for it and to the fanfiction account. Well I hope you like the story. The main couple in this story is Kagome/Sesshoumaru with a little bit of Kikyo/Inuyasha Please R and R Love to all my readers Lynn_luvya. :)

Chapter 1: The First Time they meet!  
Our story begins in a beautiful place far, far away from earth called in the Moon Kingdom.

On this night there was to be a grand ball for all of the Celestial Kingdoms. If you look close you can see two little girls no older than seven years old. Both of then had long black hair down to their waist. One had on a long light purple floor length dress with little shoes the same color with the brightest blue eyes you have every seen.

While the other had on a dress exactly the same as her sister except it was a light blue color, with the shoes to match, the green eyes that seemed to light up and littlest of things. They were twins named Kagome and Kikyou. Kagome was the one in the light purple dress, while Kikyou was the one in the blue dress.

Then if you looked far behind them you could see their parents smiling while watching their oldest daughters play. The woman had very long light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white dress with gold designs. There was also what looked to be a gold crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

The man next to her had short black hair with green eyes. He had on a black uniform with silver armor over the top of his shirt. He had on black boots, with a black cap on his shoulders. He had a lond sword strapped to his side that he never left behind in case he had to protect his family.

Their names were Queen Serena and King Darien

Kagome, Kikyo come on its time for our guest to arrive. Said Serena with a slight giggle at her chindrens actions.

Yes come on said Darien with a smile on his face.

Coming! said the girls in unison as they ran past there parents and down the hall in the direction of the room their quest were to arive in.

they act so much like you some times. wisperd Darien.

Yes but they take after you as well. said Serena

Well let's not keep our quest waiting. Said Darien has he held out his arm to Serena with a loving look in his eyes.

Yes lets go then. Said Serena as she smiled. They followed their daughters to meet their quest of honor.

As King Darien and Queen Serene walked after their Daughters they stopped at a door leading into the gardens.

Mina were has Rini run off too? Said Serina.

Oh hello Serina, Darien. As she bowed to both of them. She's in the other room getting ready for the arrival of your quest. She said with a smile on her face. Right then a child no older than 4 ran out of a door to their right screaming MOMMY!! DADDY!!

The little girl had light pink hair and white dress that went to the floor with no shoes on her feet and blue eyes.

Rini, where are your shoes? asked Mina.

I don't know. Rini said with an innocent smile that no one could resist.

Oh well then. Come on Rini, we need to go and catch up with your sisters. Said Darien as he picked Rini up with ease as she squelled in delight.

By the time they had made it to the portal to await their very special quest they saw that Kagome and Kikyo were already there waiting on them.

What took you so long? They said in unison with pouts on both of their faces.

Well we had to go and get your sister. Said Serina in a mothers loving voice. As Darien laughed as Rini wiggled wanting to get down so that she could see her sisters.

Right then the portal began to glow as Kagome, Kikyo, and Rini ran behind their parents for it was the closest that any of them had been to the portal as it was being used.

Which only caused Darien to laugh even harder at there antics. Then as if appearing out of thin air there stood a very tall man about 6'5 with long silver hair down to his knees.

He had very strange marking on his face there was a blue crescent moon that was facing the left were Serena's was gold and was facing upwards. He also had 2 red stripes on each side of his face. He looked to be 30 years or so but the best part was the white fluffy tail going over his right shoulder. But what was weird was that his eyes were a creepy looking golden glow, but he had a very kind looking smile on his face as he looked down at the freighted girls who gave a shy smile back in return from behind their parents legs.

Then they looked to the right to see a female that had the same crescent moon on her forehead. She to had silver hair but hers was silkier looking and on both checks was one purple streak on both sides. Her eyes were the color of water itself they wear so beautiful. She to had a tail going over her right shoulder. She also had on a very kind looking smile as well. She looked to be in her late 20.

Then behind them were two little boys you could tell that they were related jest by looking at them. But were the on the left behind his mother was shy and scared, the one on the right behind his father was proud and showed no shyness at all. They almost looked the same except for their markings. They looked a lot like their father. The one on the left hiding behind his mother had two red streaks on both sides of his face like the male as well as the eyes and hair of his father.

The one on the right had two purple streaks on both cheeks and like the other one had the eyes of their father but the hair of their mother. But he was also about two inches taller than the other and were the other on looked to be seven he looked to be eight or even nine. But he had a very cold look were the other looked really sweet.

Hello their InunoTosha. Me and my wife are very glad that you and your family could make it to our oldest daughters seventh birthday party. Said Darien.

We are honored that you would invite us to such a special day. So which one is which. Said InunoTosha with a laughter in his eyes as he looked down at Kagome and Kikyo.

Kagome and Kikyo looked out from behind their parents shyly. I'm Kagome. I'm Kikyo. They said at the same time.

Well it is very nice to meet you both. Princess Kagome and Princess Kikyo. Said InunoTosha as he bowed to them both.

Well girls don't be rude go and great your quest. Said Serina as she pushed them out from behind her.

Oh how rude of use. This is our sons Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And I am Lady Kara. Said the woman now known as Lady Kara as she pushed both of the boys in the direction of the girls.

Hey. Said both Kagome and Kikyo as they both blushed.

Hey Said Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha very bored sounding.

Boys don't be so rude!! Scolded their mother.

Girls why don't you go and show them around? Said Darien.

Kagome and Kikyo nodded and did as their father asked them to do and as they walked out of the room with the boys fallowing not to far behind down the long hallway of the moon castle.

Chapter 1 end. 


	2. Chapter 2

Solar Moon and Celestial Moon

By: Lynnluvya

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!!

Chapter 2: The Darkness Appears

The Ball of the Century is what everyone was calling it. The ball had jest started and if you looked closely you could see a group of kids talking. The kids were Princess Kagome, Princess Kikyo, and there friends Princess Sango of the Plant Mars and Princess Rin of the Plant Venus.

This is so cool. I can not believe that it s your birthdays already. Said Sango as she hugged Kagome and Kikyo.

I can t believe that they got the Lord and Lady of the West to come to your party. Said a very excited Rin.

Um Kagome. Said a voice from behind them. As the girls turned around there stood a very nervous looking Sesshoumaru. (That s a first Sesshoumaru nervous. lol)

Yes Prince Sesshoumaru? Said a blushing Kagome.

I was wondering . Would you like to dance with me. Said an equally blushing Sesshoumaru.

Yes. That would be great. Said a very happy Kagome.

Jest then Prince Inuyasha came up and asked Kikyo to dance as well. As they were dancing in there own happy little would. With people saying how cute they all looked together. The lights went out and they were all consumed in darkness. They heard a voice in the darkness laughing at them. As a frightened Kagome and Kikyo clung to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha as they held them in their little arms.

Well, Well, Well What do we have here the Princes of the West and The little Princesses of the Moon together. AAAAAAWWWWW! How sweet. Said a dark voice.

Jest then the lights came back on to reveal Naraku the King to the Dark side of the moon. King Darien and Lord InuNoTosha stood in front of there kids as Luna and Artemis lead Rini out of the ball room into a safe place as the Sailor Scouts transformed and got ready to fight Naraku.

What do you wont? Said Serena as she stood in front of the children.

Me I wont the ultimate power of the jewels that your daughter s posses inside of them. Said Naraku as he took a step forward in a menacing way.

YOU CAN T HAVE THEM!! Yelled Serena as she held her daughters closer to her as Lady Kara did the same to her sons. Kagome and Kikyo were crying silently into there mother s dress.

Really. Well see about that. Said Naraku as low level demons started to come out of no were. The Sailor Scouts did their best to protect them, but there was just to many of them. As some of the demons got close to Serena and Kara, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha did their best to kill them before they could get to them but some made it past them and attacked Lady Kara and Queen Serena while they shuilded the scared princesses. As they screamed in pain and there blood flowed out of their wounds they fell to the floor as Kagome and Kikyo cried out there names. Everyone turned to look as they fought to get to them. While Naraku laughed the entire time.

The girl screamed out in a mixture of Anger and Sadness for their mom and the lady that was so nice to them. They cried even harder as Serena and Kara passed out from blood lose and pain. There was a light coming from Kagome and Kikyo. At first it was a dim pink from Kikyo and a dim blue from Kagome, but as more tears fell from thier eyes the light got brighter and brighter to the point it was almost blinding.

All went silent and demons that were attacking ran scared at the power that they could now see and feel. Kagome and Kikyo were lifted off the ground as the power formed into angel wings and there eyes were the same color as well. They lifted there hands and the power killed all of the attacking demons as Naraku fled. They landed on the ground and placed there hands on the two woman that were hurt saving them, and as the light went into them their wounds were healed along with anyone else that was injured as the power shot into their wounds and healed them as they stared in amazement.

The girls fell to the floor as darkness consumed them from using too much energy at such a young age. That was the day that the war between the Dark moon and The Moon Kingdom along with there allies The Western Kingdom began. Along with the start of a love story that will last throw the ages in the hearts of all that hear it.

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Solar Moon and Celestial Moon

By: Lynnluvya

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon!!

Chapter 3: They meet again

11 years later (Kagome)

Out in the garden behind the moon palace you ll see flowers of all colors, all shapes, all smells, and kinds, and right know among the flowers was Princess Kagome the oldest of the three daughters of King Daren and Queen Serina with her hair almost down to her knees dressed in a black tight fitting shirt with long sleeves that belled out around her hands and black form fitting pants that were tucked into knee high black boots that laced up the front. She had two beautiful but deadly looking swords strapped to her left side.

As she walked throw the garden with many thoughts on her mind because to night was Princess Kikyo and her 18th birthday. And as their parents had invited everyone in the universe to come. There were Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princess from all over the universe coming. The Princes trying to win their hand in marriage in hopes of upping their power. Along with fathers hoping to find suitors for their daughters who were know of age or close to it for marriage.

Ever sense the attack on their 7th birthday Kagome and Kikyo had been training more and more by any master that they could find. Out of the two twins Kagome by fare was the best fighter but Kikyo was by fare the best healer and could control her powers enough to do almost anything with it. Kagome could only do as much as she had the patients to do.

As Kagome was practicing with her weapons she heard a noise to her right and then almost out of no were something very large pounced right at her Kagome had just enough the time to move and laugh at the large cat that hit the ground with a thud. The cat got up and shook it s head and then stared a Kagome in announce.

I m sorry Shadow but it was just too funny to see you act like a kitten again. Said to Kagome as she petted the cat know known as Shadow. Shadow glared put then started to purred and pushed his head into her hand in an attempted to get her to scratch his head more.

Just then a 15 year old Rini came running out in to the garden panting. Kagome their here. Lord InunoTosha and his family are here. Said Rini between breaths.

At the news of their arrival Kagome stood up. Her and Rini with Shadow fallowing not to far behind, began to walk to the room see the family that they had not seen in eleven years.

.................................................................

As Kagome and Rini walked in to the room they saw their parents standing to the side with her fathers arm around her mothers waist talking to each other. She then saw her sister Kikyou as well with her hair pulled back, wearing a white tight fitting shirt with long sleeves that belled out at her hands and black tight fitting pants that were tucked into white knee high boots with one sword strapped to her left side.

When Kikyou saw her sisters walk into the room she smiled and walked over to them. When Kagome saw this she smiled a bright smile at her twin. Over the years the two had been almost inseperable but that was to be expected sence they were twins. They were complete oposites but they still acted the same in a lot of ways as well.

"This is the first time we've been in this room in elven years." Said Kikyou as she stood next to Kagome and Rini.

"Yeah sence that day no one has used the portal. Everyone that came to our bitherday before were from here. I wonder what makes this one so different?" Said Kagome as she began to think about why it would be different now.

"I don't know. We've been at war for so long but it has not gotten to our kingdoms gates yet and it has not gotten more than a couple of attacks a year." Said Kikyou also in thought.

"Yeah soon we'll be joining in the battles on earth." Said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

Rini just looked at her sisters and giggled at the way they acted together.

"Yes true but we still have so more time before we leave for earth and the battles you seem to crave." Kikyou said with a role of her eyes at her sister.

"Oh don't even act like your not excited too." Said Kagome with wide eyes and pointing a finger at her twin.

Kikyou didn't say a word she just smiled and turned away from Kagome and looked to the platform as the portal began to open.

"Hey don't ignore me." Said Kagome with a playful tone to her voice as she put her arm around Kikyou's neck and pulled her backwards. Kikyou giggled at her sister and twisted to get out of her sisters arms as the to locked arms and began to try to push and trip each other. You could here Serena, Darien and Rini all laughing at the two playing around.

That is the sight that greeted Inunotosha and his family as they apeared from the portal.

You could hear a booming laugh coming from Inunotosha as the girls stopped frozen where they were and just stared at him with big eyes and shocked faces.

"Well well if this isn't a sight to behold." Said Inunotosha as he walked foward and hugged Kagome and Kikyou then turned and hugged Rini as well. "You all have gotten so big. It feel like just yesterday that you all were just little babies." He said as he looked down at them with a smile.

"Inunotosha leave the poor girls alone." Said a kind voice from behind him as Kara walked up and hugged the girls as well.

The girls all smiled at them both as Inunotosha and Kara walked over to greet their parents.

Kagome turned to look back at the platform and her smile grew as she saw Sesshomaru standing there looking at her with wide eyes. Kagome blushed and looked down at the look of shock on Sessomarus face.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' Kagome thought as she looked down at the floor. Out of the corner of her eyes she say Inuyasha walk over to Kikyou and pull her into his arms in a hug. They had all sent letters to each other over the years and had become close friends but they had not seen each other from eleven years.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up to Kagome and placed a fingure under her chin to make her look at him.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile as she looked into his eyes that seemed to have glazed over with an emotion Kagome had never seen before.

"You look beautifel." Sesshomaru wispered. Kagome gasped and blushed even redder.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

If you were to look over at their parents and Rini that had walked over to them, you would see them looking at their chinldren with smiles on their faces at the sight before them.

"They look so cute together." Said Kara as she hugged Serena both with goofy smiles on their faces.

End of Chapter 3.

Hey everyone thanks for reading so far. I will be putting a new chapter up soon. I promise but the more reviews I get the faster I'll update and the longer the chapters will get so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! I really want to know what you think. Thank you all for reading. :) 


End file.
